


Growing pains

by underworldqueen13



Series: Stripes [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby kallus, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Kallus is acting strange after Zeb comes back home





	Growing pains

“Honestly Hera I don't know what happened. I left for a few weeks and it seems like Lex is avoiding me. Do you think he's mad at me?”

Hera sat next to Zeb on the couch in the Ghost. He'd asked her and Jacen to visit thinking it may be good for his husband. The news had an adverse effect, causing Kallus to be even more shy around Zeb. He didn't even sleep in the same room with him anymore.

“Perhaps we weren't ready to get married. It just seemed like the right time and I didn't want anything to happen to one of us.”

“It's probably not anything you did. Remember you both brought alot of baggage to your relationship and while you both agreed to move to Lirasan and start a life together, that's still a big change for Kallus. It's a big change for both of you. Was he alone when you left? Perhaps something happened while you were gone. Ever think to talk to him?”

 

Zeb had tried nearly everything to figure out what was going on. He didn't leave Kallus completely alone. While he was gone, Chava had kept an eye on him. Perhaps Chava had said or done something. It wasn't like Chava had purposely done something, she just tried a bit too hard. 

“Well Zeb let me see if I can talk to him. Perhaps an outside voice can get through to him. Just keep an eye on Jacen, I'll be back in a little while.”

 

Kallus paced the room for the millionth time. Zeb returned over a week ago and he still didn't know how to face him. What if Zeb didn't find him attractive anymore. He found himself staring in the mirror again. He grabbed at his soft stomach and gave a gentle shake. Chava had done a good job filling him out. He would have to try and explain human anatomy again before someone else tried to prepare him for.. what did she call it again? Nesting that's what it was. Preparing the home and mate for mating and childbirth. But he couldn't get pregnant, only females could. He tried repeatedly to tell her that but to no avail.

Chava swore it was just a matter of preparing his body. Wider hips larger for support of a growing body, and breasts prepared for lactation and breastfeeding. All of it came down to the simple fact that Kallus was now quiet fat. It was okay to be a bit chubby, Zeb seemed to love it. But would this be too much? What if Zeb decided he was disgusting? Unbearable to be with or look at? Kallus could hear the door open. He figured now would be the best time to talk to Zeb but he couldn't hide forever. He threw his shirt back on and made his way out.

“Garazeb I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but we need to talk about…..”

He locked eyes with Hera before subconsciously crossing his arms to cover himself.

“Hera I wasn't expecting you. Zeb mentioned you and Jacen were coming but I didn't think it would be so soon.”

Hera was speechless. Had Kallus always been that thick? Impossible. She remembered a hard has and well sculpted figure. What she actually saw seemed the exact opposite. Perhaps this is why he'd been avoiding Zeb this whole time. He felt unattractive and probably scared Zeb would be disgusted.

 

“Let's talk.” She whispered.

They took a seat at the table. Kallus was always in awe of how collected Hera always was. He was also getting very jealous of her figure. She'd had a baby not long ago and she looked simply beautiful.

“So what's going on Kallus? I've got a frantic lasat on my ship worried his relationship is over. Care to let me in?”

He wasn't sure where to start. Zeb was that worried? Perhaps he'd over thought the situation. But still he didn't know how he was going to explain this to either of them.

“Let me ask a better, more direct question,” she started. “How much?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don't play that. I know what this is about. How much weight did you gain and why so nervous to tell Zeb? I know you're not pregnant and you won't be anytime soon so tell me what's going on.”

At least someone around here understood humans. And despite feeling so worried he opened up to Hera about Chava and the weight he'd gained as well as everything else bothering him. It felt good to talk to someone and get it off his chest.

“Well if Chava was going for larger breasts, she got that one right.”

Kallus went red for a moment. Hera was right they were pretty big.

“ But in all seriousness, let me tell you something about Zeb. He thinks the world of you and I've also know him long enough to know that the bigger they are, the harder he falls. If he got a look at you right now, you'd have full control of him.”

“I didn't think Zeb was into that. However the spoiling and feeding me does make sense now. But if that's the case why did he leave for so long? I was worried he wasn't coming back it felt just like that night on Geonosis when he left. I was alone and if honestly frightened me.”

Kallus was always terrified to be alone in unfamiliar territory. It was from years of ISB work and his time as fulcrum. It would take time to get over but he and Zeb knew that. Hera understood how hard it was. She was left alone to raise a child after all.

“ Trust me he won't leave you and if he has to go away for whatever reason again, me and Jacen will be happy to spend time with you.”

A gentle knock sounded on the wall behind him. Zeb stood in the doorway holding Jacen.

“I was getting worried when you didn't come back just making sure everything thing was o…..”

 

Zeb got a good look at Kallus. When had he gotten so…plump? Had it not been for their company, Zeb was ready to take Kallus right there. Hera could see the want in his eyes and gave a reassuring “told you so” smirk to Kallus.

“How about I take Jacen and give you some space. We'll be on the ghost if you need us.”

By now Kallus was standing. Zeb had a chance to take in the view. From the small double chin forming to the curved wide hips, Zeb wanted it all.

“So Hera tells me you're into this? Which do you prefer, the stomach and fat rolls at my love handles or these huge breasts? Either way you can thank Chava. She's been preparing me for childbirth since the day you left.”

Zeb let out a deep laugh. It was good to hear that laugh again. But Zeb also seemed concerned.

“Honestly Lex you look beautiful but if you're not happy, I won't stop you from dieting or whatever makes you feel happy. I know you were pretty embarrassed about those beautiful stripes of yours. This must be killing you.”

Now it was Kallus’ turn to laugh. 

“Garazeb Orrelios after the way you looked at me just now, I'd be a fool to get rid of all this. Besides, according to Chava whatever that concoction she fed me was, will have me putting on more weight still. Are all Lasat's into this?”

“Well traditionally, a mate who is larger during childbirth is a sign of a good marriage and prosperity. Guess it has a hand in how I prefer my partners. But we're not having children so where does that leave us?”

Where did it leave them? Now that he had confronted Zeb, it seemed so ridiculous to be worried about their relationship. And Zeb was happy with the weight which in turn did make him happy.

“Well I'm not losing sixty pounds overnight and if we're both happy in the end, I don't see a problem with it staying.”

Zeb was almost relieved a diet was off the table. And more so that Kallus felt safe enough with his weight now. But there was still a lot to think about.

“What about gaining more weight? Is that going to be a problem for you Lex?”

“It honestly inevitable that I gain weight. If I do then I do. Now if you're question is about intentionally gaining, remember that my leg will feel the effects of it and mobility will be an issue. Can you handle that if or when it comes to that?”

“If I need to carry you then that's what I'll do.”

“Well then. I believe you and I have some catching up to do Garazeb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I got ideas for this and just haaad to write it


End file.
